I Object
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: Christine and Raoul are just about to tie the knot, but, who's this person coming to object to their marriage? *Due to popular demand I have made this a short series. It will possibly become M rated, so I am putting it as M*
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Quick series here for you! I hope you enjoy it! Read&Review!

* * *

Today was the day. The big day that would change everything. Christine stood at one end of the Aisle, seeing her soon-the-be husband Raoul smiling gawkily at her. The bridal march sprung into action and she began to walk down the aisle alone, seeing as she had no father to give her away.  
_Papa, I know you cannot be here, but I know you'd be happy for me, I'm getting married to the boy who helped me back when I was a little girl, thank you Papa, if it wasn't for our day out on the beach back then, I would never have met the boy I have been destined to marry today. Thank you, Papa._ Christine prayed in her head as she walked down.  
Raoul extended a hand out to her as she reached him and he squeezed it gently as if saying 'Everything is fine, it's going to go great!'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have gathered here today to witness the joining of this here couple," the Priest began. "The Vicomte de Chagny has found his love of who he wants to have and hold for the rest of his life, Miss Christine Daaé."  
The Ring-bearer, Phillipe, Raoul's brother stepped forwards with two gold bands, one encrusted with diamonds, the other plain and natural.  
"Christine, I knew from that moment I saw you, we were meant to be. When we lost contact for so many years, I was truly heartbroken, but that night when you shone in the Opera house, I was ecstatic. I had the girl of my dreams back. I chose you, and only you, and stood by it until I saw you again." Raoul rambled on and slipped the ring upon her delicate finger.  
"And, Raoul, I too felt that I would somehow end up being yours one day, I didn't think it would happen, seeing as I was a down and out, living on the edge of poverty, helping...helping Papa make a living for just a few Francs. I thought I'd never see you again, but I truly am pleased, that you still chose me." Christine stammered out, fighting back tears after reminiscing times back then, and too slipped the ring on Raoul's finger.  
"Now, if anyone objects to this couples marriage, please, speak now, or forever hold your -" The Priest was cut off by the Alter's doors being slammed open with great force.  
"I Object..." The voice spoke and everyone gasped.  
_Oh god, no, Erik..._ Christine thought in a frantic state and began to breathe uncontrollably. She knew that this was bound to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone, including Christine and her oh so precious fiancée, were now staring at the masked man as he made his way from the door towards his Angel. He knew he was rudely interrupting their wedding, but Erik found that he couldn't possibly have cared any less. This was wrong! Christine was his and her marrying Raoul was not meant to happen. And deep in his heart, Erik knew that Christine did not want to marry Raoul. If she really wished to marry that fop, then would she have comet to find him the night before? No,…she was his and his alone.  
Yes, he had left her after their night, but Erik had soon come to realize that he was about to make the mistake of his life by leaving. And so he decided to return to Paris and fight for her. And that was what he as about to do. Making his way towards his angel, he ignored all the stares that were directed towards him and neither did he care about Raoul threatening to kill him if the didn't stop. What did Erik care? If Christine refused him now, his life would end either way. He had nothing left to lose.  
"Christine, this marriage is not meant to be. You know it isn't." he addressed her. "You know that this is not what you want. You and I are meant for each other and after last night not even you can deny that."

"Erik, I…I can't!" Christine whispered loudly. "Can't you see? I'm about to get married!"  
"Christine… Forgive me for this…" Raoul said and took off his blazer jacket, dropping it to the floor in a heap. He stepped forwards and squared Erik up in the face. "Right, Phantom… Angel…Erik. Whoever you are, I am going to ask, no, tell you once and once only. You either leave now and alive, or I take care of you myself."  
"Raoul, please, don't do this-"  
"Leave this to me, Christine!" Raoul spat, and everyone gasped, including herself. "Now then, what's your choice?"  
Erik did not move, only arched his brow as Raoul approached him. He was not afraid of that blasted fool, knowing that he would easily kill him if he had to. Oh, how he would have loved to.  
"Careful, boy, you might end up hurting yourself." Erik chuckled "And what a tragic waste would that be?"  
"I will do as I please!" Raoul shouted and he thrust his fist into Erik's face. Yet, his fist made no connection with it, only Erik's stronger hand, pushing it back. Raoul screamed with excruciating pain and caressed his fist in his other hand.  
"Raoul! Erik! Stop! Please!" Christine screamed and she began breathing heavy again. Her Angel, and her Lover were fighting over who got to marry her.  
Phillip tried to bring her to a state of calmness, by seating her down on one of the pews. "Christine? Christine!" He tried calling her, but her eyes closed over, and she fainted right there and then.  
The last thing she remembered was Erik coming over and picking her up Bridal style and rushing out of the Alter, hearing Raoul curse and shout at the "Black Angel of Death".  
Ignoring Raoul's cursing and shouting for him to stop, Erik left the church and brought Christine to the place he was hiding. Once there, he placed her gently down on the bed and silently watched her. Oh, what had he done? Kidnapping his Angel from her own wedding only because of his sick obsession and love for her…. But even so, only the night before, she had found him and after what they shared, he was convinced that she loved him. She just had to! Why else would she possibly sleep with him? No, they were meant for each other and they both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine stirred in her sleep, before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "W-What? W-Where am I?" She asked. Then it hit her. "Erik?" She wondered aloud. "Erik, where am I? Why aren't I at my wedding? Where's Raoul?! Or even better… Why am I Here, with you?!" She screamed.  
"This marriage isn't meant to be and Raoul isn't want you want." he told her, simply. And to him, it made perfect sense. She had come to him only the night before and after what they had shared, it was obvious that she did not love Raoul and did not want to marry him either. After all, it was him who had left before the sun would even rise….ashamed and afraid to see her eyes…  
"And after last night, you know it isn't." he added  
"I don't know what you mean." She spat harshly. "Yes, I was going to marry Raoul, and that's because…" She trailed off. "In fact… You're right. It isn't what I want…"  
"Of course it wasn't." he nodded slightly, Only turning his attention away from the piano and towards her when her last statement fully registered in his mind. She had never wanted to marry Raoul? But why had she agreed to it then? It confused him.  
"I shouldn't have left you this morning…" he whispered…"I'm sorry…"  
"No, I'm sorry… I decided to go to the altar… I shouldn't have done what I did, after what  
we did last night." She replied back, sliding off the bed and walking over to him. "Please… Please forgive me…" She whispered and placed her hands on his chest.  
Even after what they had shared, the Phantom was still amazed by the fact that she could bring herself to touch him. He gave a soft sigh and pressed his eyes closed as she pressed her hand on his chest. "Oh, Christine…. I left you, remember? There is nothing you need to be sorry for…"  
"But I nearly left you…I nearly committed my whole life to a man I had a secret with. I wouldn't of been able to live my life the way I wanted to if I hid it." She traced her hand up his chest and stopped at his cheek. "Besides…you are all I wanted…" She whispered and placed a light kiss on his lips and pulled away, her hand still placed on his cheek. She took his hand and kissed the knuckles gingerly. "I only wanted you…"  
Silently, he reached up for her and caressed her cheek. "Christine, I love you.." he whispered, leaning closer to her. "But we are not safe here…Raoul will soon be out there, looking for you." he whispered "Please, come with me.."  
Christine nodded. "I will do anything for you…" She whispered back and took his hand.

With that Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Oh, Christine…" he whispered before he bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"We have time.." She murmured against his lips. "Raoul won't know where to look."  
She was flushed and breathing heavy with lust. Her hand dropped down and fumbled with his shirt buttons single-handedly. Once enough had been undone she slipped her hand inside and traced patterns with her finger tips.  
The Phantom never broke the kiss and refused to let go of her soft lips. A soft groan escaped his lips when she unbuttoned his shirt and felt her fingers tracing pattern on his chest.  
Christine's hand stopped low on his chest. She ached to do more than kiss, but could she risk it, knowing Raoul could find them at any moment?  
She hooked her thumb in his belt loop and tugged it forwards slightly. "Please.." she murmured breathlessly.  
Erik broke away from her lips when he felt her hands working on his belt. His hand moved gently from her waist up to the buttons of her dress, but he hesitated. Was that really what she wanted?  
She looked up with certainty in her eyes and nodded before continuing to fumble with his belt. They had done it before, why was he hesitant now? Did he not find it more risky knowing that he could be caught fondling another man's fiancée?  
As if to distract himself from her hands that were still working on his belt, he bent down and placed another kiss to her lips before he gently moved them along her jaw line.  
She let out a low moan and lifted up her neck so he had more to explore. She finally loosened his belt and began to fumble more with his trousers. She was getting heated in the moment and she was on the verge of begging for him.

Erik allowed his lips to move along her jaw line and then down along her neck, making sure not to miss a spot. As he did so, his hands found the buttons of her dress and began to undo them. Just in that moment, he did not care whether there was a risk for them to be discovered.

Christine felt her breath leave her body. He'd found the spot he had discovered just a few days before. She took a tight grip on him and began to shuffle backwards until the back off her knees hit the mattress of the bed & gave herself some support.


End file.
